


A Moment

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick moment between lovers before meeting the in-laws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently want all the people to get married this December. Sorry? Written for the 2014 advent challenge; masterlist and prompts can be found [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/392757.html). This is day 15, in-laws.

Severus never imagined that he'd be in this position. He'd been a confirmed bachelor for years, with only a few lovers who never were meant to be for long. He imagined maybe meeting Lily's parents, when he'd been in school, but never after that. And now? Well, most of the people he would consider having a relationship with--no matter how short--had buried their parents already.

But with Lucius? It was apparently tradition that the whatever family was home for Christmas had to visit the family portraits for a small tea on Christmas Eve.

"Are you sure I can't say I'm ill or something?" he asked his partner--fiance perhaps, if that box was what he thought it was, hiding in the desk drawer--as he dressed.

Lucius smirked, finishing with the buttons on his formal robes. He looked incredible, having gained back what stress, the war, and Azkaban had taken from him. And with some new plans, the Malfoy fortune was as solid as ever; it had bought these new robes--a deep blue edged in silver stars--and Severus only wanted to take him back to bed. Remove the robes button by button. With long kisses and easy touches. Sex spells and connecting on a deep level.

Little wonder that Severus was considering proposing himself if Lucius didn't.

"My great-grandmother came down with pneumonia one Christmas Eve," Lucius answered. "She still attended the tea."

Severus wrinkled his nose and smoothed down the sleeves on his robes. He lifted his chin. "Do I pass? A suitable lover for the head of the family?"

"I know exactly what you mean," Lucius told him. He tugged on Severus' sleeve to pull him close. "You're asking if they will ask me to toss you out because you cannot compare to my ex-wife."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

Lucius sighed and kissed him. "There are no comparisons, beloved. None. They will look to see if you are a fit spouse for a Malfoy and they will find not wanting."

"Spouse?" Severus purred, smirking.

Lucius blushed. "I...well..."

"Accio ring," Severus intoned, holding his hand out. A tense moment passed, Severus smirking and Lucius embarrassed. When the box landed in his hand, Severus opened it. "An onyx."

"My dark wizard," Lucius whispered. He took the box from Severus and turned it properly. "Will you, Severus? Will you marry me?"

Severus hummed. "I am a confirmed bachelor, Lucius. I had no plans to marry."

"'Had'? Does that mean--"

"That I have changed my mind? Yes, I have." Severus kissed Lucius. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Lucius grinned and slipped the finger onto Severus' finger. "Thank you, beloved."

Severus half smiled. "Happy Christmas, Lucius."


End file.
